


human

by antisocialkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Help, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialkenma/pseuds/antisocialkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See you tomorrow, Kenma.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	human

No, no, no, this could not be happening.

Kenma’s eyes widened at the scene before him and he turned and quickly fled from the house blaring the loud music. 

The first time he decides to actually go to a party and this happens.

He wiped hot tears as he ran, the salty liquid dripping faster than a British downpour. He could hear footsteps behind him, chasing after him as he ran down dark alleys. The tears blurred his vision and he kept running even though all he wanted to do was sit down and cry and scream at how unfair all of this was. They'd been dating for months! All he could feel was pain. A burning, white hot pain that started in his heart and spread to the rest of his body.

“Kenma wait! I can explain!” Came a familiar voice from behind him.

Kenma didn't respond. He kept running, going as fast as he possibly could. He knew running was stupid. His chaser was faster than him. It didn't matter at that moment, he just kept going.

He gradually slowed down as he came to a busy road and turned around slowly, facing the person who had been behind him this entire time.

“Go away Kuroo.” Kenma said breathlessly, looking up at the older male.

Kuroo shook his head. “Not until you let me explain. But first, come away from the road, please.”

Kenma crossed his arms decisively. “No.”

Kuroo took a step forward with his arms outstretched, trying to reach the younger male. “Please Kenma, I don't want you to get hurt.” he begged.

The blonde scoffed, “I think you've hurt me already don't you think?”

Kuroo dropped his arms to his side and looked down at his feet. “I'm sorry… but please listen to me.”

Kenma sighed, but didn't say anything so Kuroo took that as a chance to explain.

“I'm drunk, she looked like you. I honestly thought it was you until I saw you run away in my peripheral vision. It didn't mean anything I swear!” Kuroo looked at the smaller boy, a pleading look in his eyes. “Please forgive me?”

Kenma shook his head. “We've been best friends for years, we've been dating for almost ten months and the minute you get drunk you mistake some girl for me?! That's bad Kuroo.”

Kuroo took a few steps towards Kenma. “I know, I'm sorry but please come away from the road.”

Kenma shook his head, “Don't come near me.” he said, taking a few steps backwards.

“Kenma I love you.” Kuroo tried.

The blonde could feel tears forming in his eyes once again. “I can't do this anymore.” He turned and ran, not seeing the oncoming traffic. He heard someone yell his name before everything went black.

-

Beeping and buzzing had become normal noises to Kuroo.

It had been a month since the accident and Kenma still hadn't woken up.

Kuroo cried most nights knowing that the love of his life was lying, immobilised in a hospital bed. It was his fault and he'd accepted that, no matter how many times his friends told him otherwise.

“He didn’t look where he was going, don't blame yourself.”

“You tried to stop him Kuroo, it's not your fault.”

It doesn't matter how many times they tell him, he knows it was his fault. He shouldn't have kissed that girl.

He watched the heart monitor as it bleeped, one of Kenma's small hands encased in his two big ones. Kuroo sat there for hours, just watching. Making sure there was still a heartbeat.

This went on for another six months. Kuroo had lost a lot of weight and had stopped going to practice. At school he looked lifeless and he only half-heartedly joined in with group activities. He'd learned how to block out the sympathetic gazes. He didn't want their pity for something he was to blame for. 

He had his routine. School, hospital, home, attempt to sleep.

That night he was awoken by his phone ringing. The hospital number. Hope rose in his chest. 

“H-hello?”

“Is this Kuroo Tetsurou?”

“Yes it is.”

“I'm sorry for calling this late, it's about Kozume Kenma.”

“Is he okay?” 

“H-he didn't make it. He's gone. I'm sorry.”

The person on the other end on the phone continued to talk about certain arrangements but Kuroo didn't hear any of it as his phone was discarded on the floor. He sat in the corner, his head on his knees as he hugged himself. The tears overflowing, never stopping. 

He screamed. 

His parents came running, worried looks and questions overlapping each other. 

Kuroo choked out a “He's gone…” before continuing to cry in the arms of his parents who said nothing but hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

The funeral was simple, only close friends came. Kenma would have wanted it that way. Kuroo spoke. He cried all the way through his eulogy. Guests looked at him in pity, but he ignored them. When it was over he went straight home and laid down on his bed, staring at his ceiling blankly. He didn't want to live in a world without Kenma.

-

“Hey Kenma, it's been five years since I heard your voice.” Kuroo said softly, sitting next to the well kept grave. He looked up at the darkening sky. “Everything reminds me of you. The cats that lazily flick their tails at me as I walk past them; the mechanical music sounds I hear as I walk part the arcade; the golden colours of the sky when the sun rises or sets; the startled look on small animals as you step towards them. I miss you. I miss hearing your voice, I miss trying to make you laugh, I miss the sounds of you tapping furiously at a screen trying to defeat some 2D character. I miss being able to rest my chin on your head and wrap my arms around you, I miss the way you'd snuggle into my side when you were asleep. I miss you so much and I don't think anyone even understands. I can't remember the last time I ate properly or got a good night sleep. I made a mistake that day. I haven't found anyone else, you know. No one seems right. You were it for me. You were my everything, hell, you still are my everything.” Kuroo wiped away a stray tear and rearranged the roses he'd left the night before. “I love you Kenma. There's no one else but you. We'll be together again shortly. A lot sooner than you think, actually.” Kuroo stood up, gazing at the gravestone, a sad smile on his face. “See you tomorrow, Kenma.” he whispered before walking away.


End file.
